Sweet Liberty 2 Revised
by lilmickey2008
Summary: While musing about his feelings for Alex, David Falcone finds himself falling for a new neighbor his age. The thing is, ladies and gentlemen, she is hiding a dark secret as well as David is...
1. No Rest With The Wicked

**AN: Well, now here is the sequel to Sweet Liberty: Revised. As with the original revised version, this has a big plot change as well. Okay, let's get the ball rolling!**

**Chapter One: No Rest With The Wicked **

_It was strange. Only about a couple of months earlier, I managed to save my friend from some goon that knew who my father was. The fact of the matter was that I did so with no memory of how I did that certain thing, and when I saved her, I was covered in blood, which scared the living hell out of me, because I knew I did something wrong, but it didn't matter in the end, because I saved someone that I held close to me, and that girl was Alex Russo._

_There is something that has been bothering me ever since I saved Alex all of those months ago, and it has to do with my past. Something changed inside of me, or awakened in this situation, and it is really scary. I don't know what it is, or what happens to me now, but something is really strange, and I am scared that when I am around Alex, I might cause her some irreparable harm, or worse, be totally responsible for her death. _

_The crazy thing about this is, during this whole crazy episode, I may have found the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with, and it is the girl that I grew up with. Somehow, and someway, I managed to fall in love with a girl that is probably the most dense, and pretty girl that I have ever known, but I can't get near her for too long because I might kill her._

_Strange life that I am living, huh?_

* * *

><p>David found himself sitting in his room, just looking out towards the sunset from his window sill. His mind was on Alex, and how he accidently fell for her. He didn't accidently fall for his friend. He really loved her, but after what the both of them have been through, he figured that telling her that he loved her was going to be a real big mistake, at least right now.<p>

He picked up a picture of the two of them, along with their families at a group event. He immediately focused on the two of them, right when the photo was snapped, Alex gave him a kiss on the cheek. David was caught off guard then, but he still finds himself smiling and blushing a little bit to this very day.

"She is beautiful, but what would she see in a kid like me anyway?" David said sadly. With a sigh, David sat down his picture of Alex, and walked out of his front door.

He did not know where he was going, but all he knew was that he had to get out of his own home so he could clear his head about what he was going to do about these feelings for his friend.

* * *

><p>Alex knew that deep in her heart, there was more to what David did than what he actually told her. David always had that real bashful nature when he was around girls that he really liked. She just remembered it when they were traveling back to New York from New Jersey. Then it dawned on her. Maybe David really liked her, in a way more than friendship.<p>

"Nah, he couldn't like me like that." Alex said.

She soon forgot about what she told herself, but for some strange reason, that thought came roaring back to her in no time...

* * *

><p>"Well, if it isn't the hero himself!" Peter Parker, David's friend said as he approached his house.<p>

"Thanks for the round of applause, you insect." David moaned at his friend.

"No really. It was brave of you to do what you did." Peter said with a smile and thumbs up. "But you mentioned that there was something that was really bothering you?"

"Yeah, I think that I might have a power inside of me." David said. "What if something bad happens with me while I am around Alex?"

"Jeez, you must have it bad for her. Most of your concerns seem to be about her." Peter said.

"Of course they are. We have been friends since preschool. What am I supposed to think about her?" David asked back.

"Friendships between the opposite sex always run the risk of turning into a romance." Peter said in a zen like voice. "Do you want to know what you should do?"

"Yes, wise ass, tell me." David said, getting impatient.

"Find out her feelings for you, then move on from there." Peter said.

"Well, that is a way of looking at things, I suppose." David said. "Thanks."

"No problem." Peter said, watching David walk into the distance.

* * *

><p>David walked into his home, and found Louis talking to a girl that was his age. Confused, David cleared his throat, and announce his presence to the two.<p>

"Here he is now." Louis said, motioning for him to come over. "This is David. David, this is Ashley. She just moved in next door."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ashley said, shaking his hand. David smiled, and gladly took the hand in his, and he found himself blushing badly.

"Same here." David said, stuttering. Ashley gave him a cute chuckle, and smiled right at him. She was a blonde, that was his height, and had a figure that was way more mature for being only 16 years of age.

"If you aren't busy, maybe you can show me around sometime?" Ashley asked him.

"Sure." David said. Ashley gave him one last smile, and left the home.

"So, what do you think of her?" Louis asked, nudging him with his shoulder.

"She really cute." David said. "What am I going to do?"

"Take her out, show her the town, be a good pal, and guess what? Maybe something might come from it." Louis said.

"You're right, I have to be on the best behavior that I know I can be." David said.

Louis and Villo looked at each other, and burst out with laughter.

"Jesus, you guys can be real assholes, you know?" David said, walking towards his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is to set up what happens further in the story. With that said, keep reading to see what happens next.<strong>


	2. Ashley Meets Alex

**AN: Ever wondered what would happen when two females that liked the same guy was going to do when they meet for the first time? Well, here you go.**

**Chapter Two: Ashley Meets Alex**

She could really tell that something was going on with David. He rarely had time to go anywhere, and when he did, he brushed her off, or left early to do something really important, and by important, Alex could tell that meant something that was going to get to her. Any ways, Alex was sitting in her room when Justin barged in, and shut the door behind him. Alex got ready to scream bloody murder at him when he looked her way, but judging from the look on his face, he had something really important to tell her.

"What? What is the matter?" Alex asked him.

"David has a girlfriend." Justin told her flat out.

Alex felt a knot form in her stomach. That was not something that she suspected to hear, and it was something that she did not want to hear.

"So? Why is it that I should care?" Alex said to herself, trying to convince her own mind that there was nothing wrong.

"Sure. Keep thinking that way. You know that you care." Justin said, leaving the room. Just as the door closed, Alex threw a pillow right at the door. She hated what her big brother said about the two of them, them being Alex and David. Then she thought back to the kiss that they shared a few months earlier. Well, Alex kissed him while David was asleep. The first kiss they shared was way back when the two were in preschool, all over finger painting.

Alex could only sadly smile at that memory, and kick herself for a time that should have been.

"Man, why didn't I act on my feelings for him?" Alex said, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that David hated about not going to school was that all of his friends were going as well. He literally had to find ways to keep himself busy all day, and that usually meant heading to the Central Park and just hanging out there until it was time for Alex to get out from school. David sighed, and parked himself on the bench in the middle of Central Park, watching the several couples walk by, arm in arm, kissing each other.<p>

David remembered when he was only ten, saying that was gross what they were doing. Of course, he made the mistake of saying that in front of Alex, who proceeded to chase him down, pin him, and kiss him until he changed his mind. David remembered that, and couldn't help but laugh at that memory.

As he sat there, the other thing that really got him was that when ever he thought of marrying someone, or even getting married and having a child, the one girl that always popped up into his mind, was Alex. David should have felt guilty about having those thoughts, but he didn't. One, because those were innocent feelings, and two, he didn't tell anyone about them. Why should he? Those were one time dreams.

David noticed that it was now two in the afternoon, and school let out at three. He figured that he might as well go and pick up Alex from school.

There was something nagging in his mind that something bad was going to happen today...

* * *

><p>Boy, it didn't take long for Alex to start questioning him about his 'girlfriend'. David knew that this moment was coming, and how she was going to take it was beyond him.<p>

"For the last time David, who is she?" Alex asked, stopping in front of him, and crossing her arms.

"A young woman that moved next to me." David said. "She is just a new friend that I have just met."

"Okay, when will I get a chance to meet her?" Alex asked him.

"Whenever you are ready to." David told her.

"In that case, I am ready to meet her." Alex smiled.

"Alright. Fine. Come by tomorrow, and meet her then." David said.

"Thanks." Alex smiled, running into her house.

"Okay, what in the hell did I just do?" David said to himself. He just shook his head, and walked away towards his home, trying to get ready for a very unpleaseant afternoon.

* * *

><p>He was nervous. He had to introduce his long time friend, someone who could have been a sister to him, to another girl that he kind of liked, but he didn't know as long. He knew in the back of his mind that this was not going to be a nice day, and he was going to be right, as this was going to get bad...<p>

Ashley sat there on David couch, sipping some water. Before David could join her, a knock came at the door. Ashley stood up, and David answered it. The moment that Alex walked in, Ashley literally had to refrain from laughing out loud, because the girl that stood next to her interest was dressed in such a ridiculous way. A skirt with striped leggings, and a bright colored shirt, really now...

"So, you are Alex? Nice to meet you." Ashley said in a forced tone of voice. Alex picked up on it, but didn't say anything, because she was doing this because of David, and for him is the reason that she is here.

"You're Ashley? Nice to meet you." Alex said in a forced tone of voice as well. David managed to keep his cool as he watched this scene unfold.

"Well, it is nice that we manage to finally meet, but I really must take my leave." Ashley said in a voice of relief.

"David, I will see you later." Ashley said in a seductive tone of voice. David blushed badly and watched his friend leave. Alex made a loud gagging noise.

"Come on, what was that?" David asked her, snapping back to reality.

"Really David. She was all over you. If I wasn't here, she would have thrown you to the ground and ripped off your clothes." Alex said in disgust.

"You think so?" David said in a mock hopeful tone of voice. Alex looked at him, and walked out the front door.

"Alex! I am kidding!" David said, chasing after his friend.

Little did they know, Ashley was watching the whole seen unfold. She could only let a smile to grace her green eyes.

"Well, those two are in love with each other and don't even notice that. It is sweet, but sweet is not going to stop me from killing Alex and taking her boyfriend, is it?" Ashley said, bearing her fangs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that is a little taste of what is to come, and also, there is going to be a lot more of a rivalry between Alex and Ashley in the future, so stay tuned for that!<strong>


	3. Rayzor Comes Out To Play

**AN: Well, it seems that Alex and Ashley have really hit it off, of course, that was sarcasm. Ashley is going to try something really soon, but what?**

**Chapter Three: Rayzor Comes Out To Play**

David was at home asleep. Of course when you are David Falcone, a good night's sleep is harder to get than a pot of gold. Especially with a certain wolf creature knocking in his mind and body. That would explain why he couldn't get any sleep that night. Kicking the sheets off of his bed, David walked out of his bedroom, and into the living room, past his friend Villo, who was sound asleep on the couch from watching TV. David quietly snuck past him, and sat on the porch to the house, trying to cool off.

The night was clear, and the stars were in the sky. He laid back, and interlocked his fingers behind his head as he watched the sky in front of him and above him. The only thing that he could do was smile at the scene in front of him. After everything that has happened and was going to happen, David felt strangely at peace with himself and the world. The night was relaxing, and cool. It was so comfortable, that David found himself falling asleep outside...

* * *

><p><em>A big, dark wolf creature sat in the darkness, looking out towards the street. He knew that he had to make a move, and when was he going to do it was the big question. He let a smile cross his wolf like face, and jumped out of the darkness. He moved quickly, and stuck to the rooftops. Rayzor enjoyed the cool wind against his fur as he dashed like mad through the city streets. It was not until he saw where he was.<em>

_Waverly Place._

_He took a seat on the adjoining roof, and looked at the residence. He did not know why, but he had to come here. It was almost as if he was subconsciously drawn here. Just as he was about to leave, then he noticed a light on in the window, and saw Alex, dressed in her pajamas, climbing into bed, and going to sleep. Rayzor could only sit there, and marvel at the beauty that was before him. That was the last thing that the wolf creature could remember, and with a smile on his face, he took off towards his own residence._

* * *

><p>David's eyes snapped open, and then he realized that he was back in his room. He knew that he fell asleep outside, but how he got back in here was another story. He stretched a little and sat up. Then he looked at his bare feet, which were covered with dirt and pebbles sticking to his skin.<p>

That was strange, because he went outside, and his feet should have been a little dirty, but he feet now were down right filthy, and that meant that he had to have gone somewhere, but he had no memory of it, unless...

"Crap, I didn't...transform into it again, did I?" David thought. Just to think that he managed to transform into that wolf creature was scary, but what really frightened the young teen was that there were people that were relying on him and were around him. If he hurt any one of them while he was like this, what would happen as a result of that would be too damaging and damning for everyone involve.

David had to know something. So he figured the best person to find out about his past would be the best person who knew his past best, and knew what his parents were into...

* * *

><p>David and Villo were out at the park, and Villo could tell that there was something on David's mind, because he seemed to be really out of it lately. Taking a seat on a nearby bench, he decided to pick his friend's mind.<p>

"Alright, what is it that you want to know from me, and don't say nothing, because I know that it is something." Villo said, looking at him directly in the eyes.

"I need to know, what was my father really like?" David answered. He could have sworn that he saw Villo flinch as soon as he asked that question. That meant that he either knew that this question was going to come at some point, or that this was going to be a really uncomfortable time.

"Okay, David, what do you want to know?" Villo asked him.

"What was dad like? Did he have any special powers?" David asked him. Villo took a deep breath, and began his explanation.

"Raymond was a really great guy, you know? His face lit up when he found out that he was going to have you." Villo smiled. "As for his powers, the only one that we all knew of was one in particular."

"Let me guess, Dad could transform into a big wolf thing?" David asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Villo answered back.

"No reason. I heard that from Jerry a while back. Do you think that I might transform into that thing sometime?" David answered.

"Honestly? Yeah, probably. That might not happen for a long time, if it does happen at all." Villo smiled.

"So there is no telling what the future may hold for us, is it?" David laughed, with a smile on his face.

"Sure, just like what Maria said." Villo said, with a smile on his face.

David look around for a brief moment, and he turned his gaze towards the sky, and the normal blue hue was replaced by a reddish orange one. The sun was setting, and that meant that it was getting late in the evening, and also that it was time for them to go back home.

"Yeah, we better move it, it is getting late, and I can hear Louis cussing from here." David said, getting up from his seat, and walking away. Villo chuckled, and followed his friend.

* * *

><p>Oh what to do? Ashley knew that she had to get David away from Alex, but how was she going to do that was not a really hard thing to do, but she knew that it had to be soon, because the time was coming when she had to pick a mate, and David was it. She smiled as she thought about her soon to be husband, but a scowl came at the same time, because his bitch of a friend Alex Russo was in the way of that dream happening.<p>

Before Ashley knew it, a plan came into her mind. She knew what she was going to do about Alex. Oh yes, this was going to be good...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, just what does little Ashley have up her sleeve? You are just going to have to wait and see...<strong>


	4. A Slip of The Tongue Starts The Turmoil

**AN: Okay, first things first. How long will this story be? It is looking at five, at most six chapters. I am not dragging this on for longer than it should be. With that cleared up, let's continue, shall we?**

**Chapter Four: A Slip of The Tongue Starts The Turmoil**

The only thing that David hated about not going to school, besides the fact that daytime television was beyond watch able, was that he was literally all alone for the day. Villo was off doing his own thing, Louis, Jerry and Theresa was at work, and Justin, Max, Alex, and Ashley was at school. So, David was all alone. He could go and walk around, try and see what was up around town, but that got old, of course. David just sat there, and contemplated what he should do.

David sat in his room, and sighed irritably. The thought of another boring day really started to piss him off. Little did he know, this was not going to be another boring day.

* * *

><p>Alex was walking home from school when she ran right into Ashley herself. It was almost as if she was waiting on Alex. With nothing to lose, she decided that it would be for the best if she just stopped to talk to her.<p>

"Alex. Nice to see you. Dressed in your usual get up, I see." Ashley said with a smile. Alex was wearing a pair of blue jeans, some sneakers, and a ladybug t-shirt. Alex looked at herself, and wondered what in the hell was she talking about, then she looked back at Ashley.

"Look, why can't we just be friends? You and I both care about David, so why do you have all of this hostility towards me?" Alex asked her.

"Plain and simple?" Ashley asked, taking a moment to find the right words for her answer. "You had a chance to get with him, and you blew it, little girl. Now I am going to get him, and you have no one or nothing to blame but yourself."

Alex stood there as Ashley brushed past her rudely. She would yell something at her, but in the back of her mind she was really kicking herself, because Ashley was right. She did miss a chance to get with someone who was perfect for her.

* * *

><p>David snapped his head up from his pillow to hear a knock at his front door. David wiped the sleep from his eyes, and walked towards the door to see who it was, because in the back of his mind, he knew that it was Alex.<p>

He was wrong, it was Ashley. Her short skirt, pink t-shirt, and blonde hair was proof enough of that assessment.

David fixed his appearance really quickly, and opened the door. Ashley smiled, and calmly stepped inside.

"Hey there, what have you been up to?" Ashley asked him.

"Nothing really, why? What is up with you?" David asked her. Ashley smiled, and looked at him with affection.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Ashley asked him.

"Sure." David said. "When did you want to go?"

"In about a few hours." Ashley smiled. "I will see you then."

"I guess so." David said, watching her leave. It was a funny feeling though. Even though they were not together, David felt as though he was cheating on Alex in a way. He wanted to call her and tell her what was going on, but he decided against it.

He shrugged off the bad feeling he was feeling. He had a date to get ready for, after all.

* * *

><p>Alex felt really bad, and mad at herself. Ashley was right, she did miss a chance with David, and now she had him, and was never going to let him go. When she said it though, she did not know what hurt her the most. The fact that what Ashley said was to be meant as an insult, or that she was really dead on. That is why she was out here tonight, or in the evening, rather, to clear her mind and to contemplate what she should do about her feelings for David.<p>

As she walked through the city, she realized where she was, right in front of a pizza parlor where she and David would always go to, only as friends, of course. Alex sighed, and walked in. She knew that she shouldn't be here, but she was anyway. She had to get her mind off of her friend as she wandered the area for a place to sit down.

But as she looked around, she saw something that pulled her to that general direction of where two very familiar people were sitting...

* * *

><p>"So, are you having a good time?" David asked Ashley.<p>

"I sure am, thanks for bringing me here." Ashley said with a smile.

"I know this place very well. Louis used to bring me here all of the time." David said.

"David, there is something that I wanted to do since I have met you." Ashley said with a smile.

"What?" David asked looking at Ashley with a curious look on his face. Ashley looked at him with a bashful look on her face, placed a hand on the side of his face, and she leaned in and kissed him.

Alex, who was sitting close by to the two of them, bolted out of her seat.

Then she shouted something that she never thought that she would ever say, especially about and towards David. "Get off my boyfriend!"

Every eye was on her, including David and Ashley. David had a shocked look on her face, and Ashley sneered at her. That is when not only did she know that she made a really big fool out of herself, but she then realized that she lost probably the most perfect guy that she ever met.

David stood out of his seat, and tried to make contact with Alex, but she backed away from her friend.

She did the only thing that she could do at that point. She covered her face as she walked out of the restaurant, and ran crying all the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, now things are starting to get interesting. How will Alex react to embarrassing herself in front of a bunch of people? Wait and find out!<strong>


	5. Ashley Reveals Her True Colors

**AN: After Alex's little slip of the tongue, she has to deal with the aftermath that follows, of which includes confronting her feelings about David, and a very angry Ashley.**

**Chapter** **Five: Ashley Reveals Her True Colors**

"What happened?" Villo asked as they were sitting in Louis' living room.

"Ashley kissed me, and someone shouted, 'Get off my boyfriend!'" David said.

"Who said that?" Louis asked, taking a seat next to Villo.

"I know who said that, and it was who said it that was really surprising." David said.

"Who was it?" Villo asked.

"Alex." David said. Villo and Louis shared a look, and began to laugh uncontrollably. David took a seat, and waited for them to get finished.

"No really, who said that?" Louis asked him once he settled down.

"Alex did, dickhead." David said. "Guys, what am I going to do? Alex saw me kissing Ashley, and when I saw her face, she looked really upset."

"Well, from past experience, I can tell that she has feelings for you that range way beyond friendship." Louis said.

"Yeah, you ever wonder why when you guys were younger that she was always kissing on you?" Villo asked him. "She likes you, and her seeing you kiss someone else was something that brought those feelings back to the surface."

"What do you guys think I should do about it?" David asked them.

"Talk to her, buddy. This is not going away." Louis said.

"Alright. Goodnight." David said, heading into his room. Villo hopped off the couch, and looked at his friend.

"What did you mean, 'from past experiences'?" Villo asked.

"I had this same conversation with Raymond about what he should do with Maria." Louis said in a sad tone of voice.

"Wait, you don't think that they will get together, do you?" Villo asked him in disbelief.

"I do, and they will." Louis said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Alex was pacing her room in her pajamas, wondering what she should do about what she said. She had many words for her friend, but the fact that the one that she blurted out to a lot of people was 'boyfriend'. Not only did she wonder if she meant it, the moment that she said it, it did not leave her mind.<p>

Frustrated and flushed, she fell on her bed, and looked at a picture of them together when they were ten. David had rabbit ears, and buck teeth. That was taken at Easter, when Alex turned him into a bunny. He had to stay like that for a week. David did with a smile, because Louis and Villo hazed him hardcore when he got home. David always did things like that for her, because he really cared about her.

Then she remembered one time at school when she chased him down, pinned him in the sand, and kissed him. David said he hated when she did that to him, but in both of their minds, they enjoyed it when they kissed.

That was it. She had to go and talk to David. She knew that her family was asleep, and she had a magic rug under her bed. She pulled it out, and waited for it to float. Once it was in the air, she flew towards her friend's house.

* * *

><p>David was sound asleep in his bed when he heard someone knocking on his window. He figured out that whoever it was would probably go away, but then he realized that he was at least 20 feet up from the ground. David walked to his window, and opened it. There he saw Alex, who nervously smiled at him.<p>

"Hi, David, I wondered if you wouldn't mind coming with me for a little bit." Alex said sadly.

"I might as well come with you, beside, you probably woke up a lot people knowing the way you fly this thing." David mumbled.

"Wait, what's wrong with the way that I fly?" Alex asked him, crossing her arms.

David pointed to a scar on his arm.

"Please. I was young." Alex said. "Now hang on, this is going to be a little bumpy."

_That is what I was afraid of. _David thought.

* * *

><p>The couple found themselves floating over the Statue of Liberty, an uneasy air between them. Alex wanted to tell her friend what was on her mind, but she was afraid of what his response was going to be. Shoot, what was she going to tell him?<p>

"David," Alex said softly, not looking at her friend. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" David asked, looking in her general direction.

"For what I did yesterday." Alex said. "I ruined your _date _with Ashley, when I really didn't mean to."

David noticed the hate in her voice when she said the word 'date', but he let it go. "Don't worry about it. What I do want to know is why you said that I was your boyfriend."

"I don't know!" Alex shouted. "I saw you kissing her, and then I thought about all the times we shared kisses when we were kids. For Pete's sakes, David, we were each other's first kiss. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does." David said, trying to calm his friend down. "That means that we shared something that was special, between the two of us. When you weren't pinning me down, and kissing me, that is."

"David, was there ever a thought in your mind that we might end up together?" Alex asked him suddenly.

He sat there for a minute, and said, "All the time."

Alex, looked away, and the carpet began to float on towards David's house.

_Great, I hurt my best friend. _David thought. Those thoughts went out the window when Alex leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek.

_Okay, never mind..._

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT EVENING<strong>

From David, Alex managed to find out where Ashley lived, which was above an Italian restaurant. Alex took a deep breath, and walked in. She saw Ashley sitting at a table by herself, and when she saw her coming over, and oddly enough, Ashley smiled at her.

"Ashley, I just wanted to say that I was sorry for what I did yesterday." Alex said.

"Care to explain why you said what you said?" Ashley said, crossing her legs, and her arms.

"David and I have been close friends for a long time, and somewhere along the way, I developed feelings for him. Romantic feelings." Alex said.

"Oh, I take it that I am going to have competition for David." Ashley said with a smile. "Good, I know how to deal with competition."

Then it hit Alex. She knew that there was something about Ashley that really didn't sit right with Alex. The moment that she looked into Ashley's blue eyes, that is when it hit her.

"You...you are a vampire, aren't you?" Alex asked, fear rising in her voice.

"Yep. I am here to find a mate for myself, and your friend was the most perfect choice to help me take over New York City." Ashley said, her eyes looking more menacing by the moment.

Alex slowly rose from her seat, and made a break to the door, but before she could even touch the handle, Ashley appeared right in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going? You are going to be a lovely sacrifice for my family." Ashley smiled, her fangs showing.

Alex back away, and found herself surrounded. Before she knew it, she felt really dizzy, and was swallowed into the darkness that surrounded her...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. Ashley has just revealed that she was a vampire, and her true plans are going to show, which involves sacrificing Alex. Can Alex's family and David save her in time? Wait and find out!<strong>


	6. Darkly Dawns The Demon Part I

**AN: Well, the ending of this story is near, and everyone is in for a surprise, except Jerry and Theresa, who knew that this was going to happen eventually. Okay, now that the formalities are out of the way, let us see what is going to happen. **

**Chapter Six: Darkly Dawns The Demon Part I**

There was something wrong, really wrong.

David hated when he had these feelings, because he knew that it was about someone close to him and someone that he cared deeply about, and that person was Alex, of course. Then there was Ashley, who just wandered into his life one day. It seemed that she just popped up out of nowhere one day, and managed to get him attracted to her. Then came the incident. While Ashley and David were out one day, Alex managed to go to the same restaurant that they were at, and found the two of them kissing. Then came the 'get off my boyfriend' statement that caught the eye of everyone that was in the restaurant. After a talk on a flying carpet between the two, they are in this situation right now.

David wondered what he should do about his feelings for his long time friend. He liked Alex, but he was with Ashley, more or less. Speaking of which, he noticed that there was soomething really odd about her. He heard Jerry mention something about vampires, and that is what she was acting like, to the letter. He did not think much about it, but now something was really wrong here, and he had to find out what Ashley was up to. He knew that his life and Alex's depended on it possibly.

* * *

><p>Alex sat bound to a chair while Ashley sat across from her, smiling evilly. Alex looked away in disgust, but Ashley got up, and forced Alex to look her in the eyes.<p>

"Now what is the matter, my friend?" Ashley said, that same evil smile on her face.

Alex didn't say anything, but she looked away from her. Ashley sighed, but she still was smiling.

"I know that you think that I am going to try and kill you, but you are wrong about that." Ashley said, which got a curious look from Alex.

"I WILL kill you both." Ashley said, no change in her voice or her demeanor, but Alex's eyes grew wide.

"I have been watching you two for a while, and it makes me really sick that you two are so in love with each other, but you were too stupid to realize it." Ashley said in anger. "I know that David is coming here to see me, and that is when I am going to make my move. I am going to enjoy torturing him while you watch. Anything to say?"

Alex opened her mouth, but Ashley taped it shut.

"Didn't think so." Ashley smiled.

* * *

><p>Casually, David strolled into Ashley's residence, and she greeted him with a light kiss on the cheek. She led him to the living room, and sat him in the chair that she had out for him. The moment that he took a seat in the chair, he felt a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.<p>

"David, what's wrong? You seem a little off edge." Ashley said, smiling at him.

"It's just...it is the fact that I can't get over what Alex did a few nights ago." David said.

"You know her for a long time, haven't you?" Ashley asked him.

"Yeah, ever since we were babies." David said.

"I really need to know, David, did you ever have feelings for Alex?" Ashley asked in a stern tone.

David sat there for a few moments, and then he gave his honest answer.

"Yeah, I did." David said, his face blushing lightly. Ashley fidgeted in her seat for a few moments, then she looked towards him with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I get it now. Well to that, I do this." Ashley said. She pressed a small button, and David was suddenly latched to the chair, his wrists were bound, and his neck was latched tightly, slowly cutting off his breathing.

"Well, I knew that you were sort of slow, but man did you fall into this perfectly." Ashley smiled. She stood up, and walked over to David, reaching behind the chair that he was sitting in, and began to tighten the steel bar around his neck.

"Just a little secret for you." Ashley whispered in his ear. "I never liked you. I just was using you to get at your powers, and I am going to kill you while your friend watches. Goodbye David."

Ashley tighted the metal bar around his neck until she couldn't anymore. David struggled even harder, but he soon just stopped moving altogether. Ashley smiled evilly, and walked away to grab Alex, who was still bounded to the chair.

Alex was wheeled in, and her eyes immediatly went to her unconscious friend in front of her. Before Alex could start shedding a tear, Ashley stood in front of her, smiling evilly.

"Well, now that the guests have arrived, let the party begin." Ashley said, bearing her fangs, and walking right towards Alex. Alex, while still tied to the chair, tried to get away, but Ashley grabbed her, and forced her to be still. She forced her head to the side, and moved her hair out of the way, exposing her neck.

"Why, this should be really tasty." Ashley said, slowly heading towards Alex's neck with her sharp fangs.

Alex closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come...

BOOM!

Ashley and Alex looked to where David was sitting, and saw that David was not only free, but his chair that he was in was completely shattered.

Ashley and Alex could only watch as the boy that they were fighting over began to transform right in front of their eyes. The clothes that he was wearing was ripped to shreds and only his jeans remain as he grew to five times his size, and was no longer human, anymore. In front of their eyes, stood a big, burly, muscled, black and white wolf creature.

David was now Rayzor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The final chapter is next. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	7. Darkly Dawns The Demon Part II

**AN: Well, here it is, the final chapter of this story. Things are going to be revealed in this chapter, so get ready for that. With that said, read and enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: Darkly Dawns The Demon Part II**

Well, needless to say, Alex was more than a little scared after what had transpired over the last few minutes. Not only was she held against her will by a creepy teen vampire that wanted to mate and kill her best friend, but now, her same best friend had mutated into a big, burly wolf thing that pratically took up the entire room. Alex was more than terrified by the entire situation, but for some reason, Ashley was actually smiling at the thing that was in front of her.

"Well then. Rayzor finally shows up." Ashley said with a smile. "I have been looking forward to this for a long time. I have heard stories about this creature, and now that I have seen it for myself, I am ready to make you mine, you beast."

Rayzor, as it was called, locked eyes with Alex, and saw the fear and pain that she was in. Alex noticed that the creature continued to look at her, and when a look of hatred and anger crossed it's face, he was looking at Ashley with that deadly intent in its eyes.

"What do you think you are doing looking at me like that?" Ashley said, getting right into Rayzor's face. Rayzor looked at her as if she was about to pay for what she did, and talking down to him. She will, before this is all said and done.

"You heard me, you are talking to your new master. What in the hell are you going to do about it?" Ashley said, smacking him in the face. Alex closed her eyes as she knew what was about to happen.

Rayzor began to growl deeply, and opened his mouth, letting out a really loud roar, right in Ashley's face.

Alex closed her eyes as the wolf creature screamed, then she noticed that when she looked back towards where the wolf creature and Ashley was, Rayzor was still standing, of course, but there was a skeleton, or more importantly, what was left of Ashley.

Rayzor casually, knocked the skeleton to the side, and walked over to Alex, who was still tied to the chair. Alex began to panic as he approached her, and nearly flinched out of her skin when he raised his hand towards her.

Bracing herself for a hit, she closed her eyes. Instead of a hit that came, the creature cut loose her bindings. Alex hopped off the chair, and ran to the front door, but for some reason, and something in her mind told her to hang back. She turned to the creature, who was looking at her with a normal and someone peaceful look on it's face.

"Wait, David, is that you, in there somewhere?" Alex asked in almost a whisper.

Rayzor nodded.

"Prove it." Alex said. Rayzor reached over, and licked her face, nearly drowning her face in slobber, and then he picked her up in his massive arms.

"Okay, it is you." Alex said with a smile. "Wait, it was you that save me a few months ago, right?"

Rayzor nodded again.

"Great. Man, our parents are going to have a field day when we explain this to them." Alex moaned. Rayzor growled lightly, and nuzzled her face.

"Okay, big boy, take me home." Alex said. Rayzor nodded, and jumped through the home, heading towards Waverly Place.

* * *

><p>Villo was quietly sitting outside of Waverly Place, waiting for David and Alex to come back. It was almost past their curfew, and he was waiting there so he can walk back with him.<p>

"So, any sign of them?" Max asked, sitting next to his friend.

"Nope. Where do you think that they went?" Villo asked.

"Beats me." Max said, running a hand through his medium length hair.

"What happens between those two is really crazy. Ever since Ashley shown up, and this mess between her and Alex, David has been acting strange." Villo muttered to himself.

"Yeah, that is the way things are. You have known us for long enough that this is normal, like a big black dog walking down the street is normal." Max laughed.

"Max, don't laugh just yet, look at what is coming now..." Villo said, looking stunned. Max looked up, and saw a big wolf thing walking towards them, with Alex on his shoulder.

"Uh, hey guys, is mom and dad here?" Alex asked in an embarrased tone of voice.

Villo and Max exchanged a look, and looked at the wolf creature in front of them.

"Jerry? Theresa? Something big this way comes!" Villo said, literally sprinting into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Well, I knew that this day would come." Jerry said, grabbing a box, and setting it down in front of his three children, and Villo.<p>

"Really, Jerry, tell me what in the hell is going on." Villo said. "Why is David like that?"

"Raymond." Jerry said.

"Raymond? Really? What in the hell happened back then?" Villo asked.

"Yeah, dad, what happened then?" Alex asked.

"It's simple." Jerry said. "When the four of us were young teenagers, there was reported sightings of a wolf like creature running around the city. Only the magical community knew about it."

"Let me guess, that is what they saw." Justin asked, pointing to the wolf creature sitting in the corner.

"Exactly." Jerry said. "When someone kidnapped Maria, Ray went looking for her, and Rayzor popped up once again, for good."

"Like what happened with David and Alex, right?" Villo asked.

"Right." Jerry stated.

"Let me ask you this. When in the blue hell were you going to share this information with me and Louis? You know, the ones that are the guardians of him?" Villo screamed.

"Calm down, Villo." Jerry said. "That's why David doesn't go to school. He is really smart already, and his powers would have kicked in at any time, and around kids, a big wolf thing would have been impossible to explain."

"I know that there is something else you aren't explaining to us, but when you are ready to tell him, we all will be ready." Villo stated. "Now, how in the hell do we get him home, or in it for that matter..."

* * *

><p>David found himself waking up in his own room, and the memories of him being trapped by Ashley, and nearly sacrificing himself to save the girl that he loved in Alex. Now here he was, sitting in his room with little memory of what had transpired.<p>

"Well, about time you woke up." Alex said, sitting at the foot of his bed. David slowly slid off of his bed, and staggered a little bit, but he got his bearings none the less.

"What happened?" David asked her.

"Well, you are now a big wolf creature that your dad was when he was your age." Alex said.

"What? That thing that has been going around town, that was me?" David said.

"Yeah, that was you." Alex said. "Dad told me that it reminded him of what happened with your parents when they were younger."

"Louis told me some stories like that, but he never specified what happened to them." David said, then his mind flashed back to Ashley, and he immediately looked at Alex.

"Ashley, where is she?" David asked.

"Dead and gone." Alex sighed. "You growled her away, literally. There is nothing but bones there now."

"Great." David said taking a seat next to her. There was something that was really bothering him, and it was on his mind for a while now. "Alex, I need to ask you something. Something important."

"Sure, like what?" Alex asked him.

"I was wondering, even after all that has happened, would there be a chance for us to get together, as boyfriend and girlfriend?" David asked in a shy voice.

"That is what I want." Alex said in a whisper.

David heard her loud and clear. He leaned over, and stole a kiss from her. Alex looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"Sorry." David said. Alex let a sly smile cross her face, and pinned her friend to the floor.

"Well, boyfriend, you are going to pay for that." Alex said, leaning in to return the favor.

"I love you, Alex." David whispered.

"I love you, too, David." Alex whispered back, kissing him again.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more stories!<strong>


End file.
